


A Little Trouble

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was a changed man. Derek could see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Title and italicized sections from the song "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" by Stevie Nicks and Tom Petty. In response to a prompt on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.comStiles%20was%20a%20changed%20man.%20Derek%20could%20see%20it.).

_So you’ve had a little trouble in town  
Now you’re keeping some demons down  
Stop draggin’ my  
Stop draggin’ my  
Stop draggin’ my heart around_

Stiles was a changed man. Derek could see it. He’d gone from feeling like he’d had something to do with the death of his mother, and knowing he’d had everything to do with Scott getting turned, to feeling like he’d been responsible for the deaths of countless people when it had just been his body committing the crimes. But, the thing was, Derek knew those kinds of feelings all too well. They were the ones he had early in the morning when the sun was just cresting over the hills, and the ones that etched themselves in his bones with the first hint of the moon every night.

He’d long known that there was something to their relationship that went above and beyond what he’d ever been expecting, but Stiles after the Nogitsune was so much the same creature, but with that same pit of nothingness inside him that reeked of pain and regret. It had been years and years since Derek believed in anything like soulmates… since Kate… but the way he and Stiles fit together on every level made him question that anew. The way their lives interconnected was a constant thought in his mind now, a constant push at the bond that existed between them after everything.

He wanted to push it off and fight it, but by the time he realized he was drowning… It was like the pool. He was paralyzed and Stiles was keeping him afloat. The only chance he had was Stiles realizing first and casting him away; saving himself, at least. It was possble that Stiles knew, really, maybe even felt the same way, but wouldn’t it be bittersweet to drown in everything together? At the same time, though, maybe it was perfect. Maybe through that shared nothingness, they could manifest with something. Maybe it could drag them both along so no one else could.

_People running ‘round loose in the world  
Ain’t got nothin’ better to do  
Than make a meal of some bright eyed kid  
You need someone looking after you_


End file.
